Encoded information reading (EIR) terminals are widely used in retail stores, shipping facilities, etc. In many EIR applications (e.g., bar code reading applications), two or more bar codes can be attached to a bar code bearing item (e.g., a retail item, a medical record item, or a pharmacy item), and hence the encoded message can comprise two or more bar codes.